The Kid (2019 film)
| story = | screenplay = Andrew Lanham | starring = | music = | cinematography = Matthew J. Lloyd | editing = Katharine McQuerrey | studio = Suretone Pictures | distributor = Lionsgate Films | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $37 million | gross = $1.51 million }} The Kid is a 2019 American semi-biographical western action film directed by Vincent D'Onofrio, from a screenplay by Andrew Lanham, and is executive produced by Carl Stubner, through Suretone Pictures. The film stars Ethan Hawke, Dane DeHaan, Jake Schur, Leila George, Chris Pratt, Adam Baldwin, and D'Onofrio, and centers around a young boy named Rio Cutler who forms an unlikely alliance with local sheriff Pat Garrett and infamous outlaw Billy the Kid in a mission to rescue his sister Sara from Grant Cutler, the boy’s thuggish uncle and gang leader who has kidnapped Sara for ransom. The Kid was released in the United States on March 8, 2019, by Lionsgate Films. Premise Rio Cutler (Jake Schur) is forced to go on the run across the Southwestern United States to save his sister Sara (Leila George) from his villainous uncle Grant Cutler (Chris Pratt). Along the way, he encounters Sheriff Pat Garrett (Ethan Hawke) on the hunt for the infamous outlaw Billy the Kid (Dane DeHaan). Rio finds himself increasingly entwined in the lives of these two legendary figures as the cat and mouse game of Billy the Kid's final year of life plays out. Ultimately Rio must choose which type of man he is going to become, the outlaw or the man of valor, and will use the self-realization in a final act to save his sister. Cast * Ethan Hawke as Pat Garrett * Dane DeHaan as Billy the Kid * Jake Schur as Rio Cutler * Leila George as Sara Cutler * Chris Pratt as Grant Cutler * Adam Baldwin as Bob Olinger * Vincent D'Onofrio as Sheriff Romero * Keith Jardine as Pete * Chris Bylsma as Charlie Bowdre * Clint Obenchain as Tom Pickett * Chad Dashnaw as Dave Rudabaugh * Charlie Chappell as Billy Wilson * Joseph Santos as James George Bell * Hawk D'Onofrio as Oran Moler * Jenny Gabrielle as Mirabel Production Development In April 2017, Vincent D'Onofrio was announced to be directing and starring in the film as Sheriff Romero. In July 2017, Dane DeHaan was cast as Billy the Kid. In August 2017, it was revealed that Chris Pratt would appear in the film. In September 2017, Jake Schur was cast in the title role. Filming In October 2017, filming began in the Santa Fe, New Mexico area. Marketing The first trailer debuted on February 21, 2019. Release The Kid was released in the United States on March 8, 2019, by Lionsgate Films. Critical response According to the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, 42% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 33 reviews, with an average rating of 5.24/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "Well-framed, well-cast, and well-intentioned, The Kid still largely fails to set itself apart from the multitude of other westerns covering similar territory." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 51 out of 100 based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." References External links * Category:2010s action films Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s Western (genre) films Category:2019 films Category:Action films based on actual events Category:American action films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American thriller drama films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Films about Billy the Kid Category:Films shot in New Mexico